Enduring Darkness Trilogy 2: Exiled to Nothing
by Beansy
Summary: This day foretold now here for all to see, so free in the blue skies with time marches on, once more maybe we'll find our peace to behold, strangers in a strange world, defenders through time. Cleansed in a kingdom of unholy fire. Part 3 is up.
1. Chapter 1: Torn back

**Hey guys, part deux. Je ne parle anglais.**

**Anyway I hope you guys will enjoy this one as much as the other.**

**P.S. i will be changing the name of the first part to make it easier to tell these apart.**

* * *

After everyone had said their goodbyes I had made my way back to the castle and into my room.

White, 'Hey kid, how was the party?' Asked the voice.

Nathan, 'Exhausting.' I whined flopping onto my bed.

White 'Well then sleep, It's not like anyone's got anything better to do.' Said the voice.

Nathan, 'I guess you're right.' I said slipping into the covers and falling asleep.

I had the same dream I did, the night before.

I had touched the silver door on my left wrist and it started glowing, I walked up to the wall and placed my hand on the wall and a silver door was shaped out of the wall. I opened the door and was immediately awoken.

Nathan, 'Why do I keep having that dream.' I said looking at my left wrist.

I walked up to the wall and touched the silver door and it started to glow, I had placed my hand on the wall and just like in my dream, a silver door was shaped out of the wall. I turned the knob and heard my door open and a voice call out to me right as I fell unconscious.

* * *

I woke up with a bright light shining over my head.

Nathan, 'Wha.' I mumbled.

?, 'Sir, he's awake.' Said a voice across the room.

I tried to move but found that I was strapped to a table.

?, 'Would you care to tell us how you appeared on our base unconscious, without alerting anything or anyone.' Said a man next to me.

Nathan, 'Could you move that light it's hurting my eyes.' I asked.

He moved the light and I could now see.

?, 'Now explain.' He demanded.

Nathan, 'First of all where am I and who are you. And secondly, I have no idea how I got 'here' exactly, I just know I'm back somewhere.' I said.

?, 'Oh sure, maybe if I told you I have your colleague in the next room, and we know ways of getting answers.' He said.

Nathan, 'Colleague?' I asked.

?, 'Green hair, blue eyes, not very tall.' He said.

Nathan, 'You touch her and I will erase you!' I demanded.

?, 'Very big talk for someone tied to a table.' He laughed.

I focused and used all of my strength to sit up tearing the ropes around me.

?, 'Um, General Gren, uhh.' Said a little man across the room.

General Gren, 'What now.' He said turning around and seeing me off the table.

?, 'Guards, assistance in holding room twenty-four.' Cried the little man into a little device.

Nathan, 'I told you, if you touched her I would erase you.' I said.

He dodged to the side as I rushed forward smashing the wall.

?, 'Amazing, how did you do that, and without breaking your hand.' Said the intrigued little man.

The door burst open and ten armed men entered the room.

I pulled a knife off of a nearby table.

Nathan, 'Activate Soul Ripper.' I said.

_Unable to execute command, functions still rebooting, single function available, KillSwitch._

Nathan, 'Then activate KillSwitch.' I commanded.

I felt all strength leave me and my arms drooped to the floor, still holding onto the knife. I lifted my head and saw a target and it blinked every time it touched a guard.

_Enemies detected, executing KillSwitch._

The strength in my arms returned and I appeared on the other end of the room.

The guards fell to peices onto the floor, and the wall infront of me fell to peices.

General Gren, 'What are you.' He said in horror.

?, 'Spectacular, your dexterity, strength and speed are amazing.' Exclaimed the little man.

Nathan, 'Here.' I said dropping the knife into the little mans hands.

When the knife touched his hand it fell into dust.

?, 'Maybe too much. I'm Doctor Cydr.' He said.

Nathan, 'Nice to meet you, I'm Nathan.' I replied.

Cydr, 'Your friend is fine, she is in holding cell twenty-five, feel free to punish anyone who would be treating her wrongfully.' He said.

Nathan, 'Thank you.' I said.

Gren, 'Wait, you're just letting him go? This boy is a monster.' He said in surprise.

Cydr, 'Yes maybe, but he could help us. After you get your friend, I would like to speak to you.' He said.

Nathan, 'Kay.' I replied.

Cydr, 'See even 'monsters' can be nice.' He said to the General.

I exited the room and went to the room next which had twenty-five printed on it. I entered fhe door and heard a loud snapping sound.

Nathan, 'All right that's it, who wants this up their butt.' I yelled picking up a chair.

* * *

I had brought Dianna back to holding cell twenty-four.

I pulled up a chair and got her to sit down.

Cydr, 'What's wrong.' He said to Dianna who had a visible look of horror on her face.

Dianna, 'I just watched a man have a chair shoved up his butt.' She said.

I gestured to the little red mark on her cheek.

Dianna, 'It was awesome.' She said with a bit of a smirk.

Cydr, 'Anyway, Nathan, I've got somewhat of a job offering for you.' He said handing a bucnh of papers to me.

Gren, 'We would like to enlist you to our small platoon of soldiers.' He added.

Nathan, 'Well I'm not sure I can do that I-' I said but stopped after looking at my blank wrist.

Cydr, 'I'm sorry to hear that but we really need you.' He pleaded.

Nathan, 'Actually, do you happen to know where New Sweden is.' I asked.

Cydr,´Yes, actually, that's why were trying to hire you, the captain of the team got himself captured and killed. We are trying to stop the rule of a tyrant, who has taken over most of the east. And he's set base in New Sweden.' He said.

Nathan, 'Then I accept.' I said.

Cydr, 'Thank you very much, we'll begin training for your team tomorrow, I'll have Carl here escort you to the barracks.' He said calling a man forward.

Gren, 'Now go, we have things to discuss.' He said shooing us away.

Nathan, 'But can Dianna get her own room.' I asked.

Cydr, 'Sure, we'll have her bunk with the general's daughter.' He said also shooing us away.

We left the room and Carl began escorting us away.

We passed into a humongous room filled with many different kinds of equipment to train with and many people who began shouting at us.

Group, 'Hatchlings!' They shouted at us as we walked through the path and out into another hallway. We stopped at a door.

Carl, 'Nathan, you stop here. Come on little lady.' He said to Dianna.

I entered the room and found many other doors inside which led to bunkrooms. I wandered through the hall until I reached the very last one and entered. The four kids inside all looked at me and one gestured for me to come over.

They were playing cards and they had wanted me to join.

?, 'Hey you're the Hatchling everyone's been talking about aren'tcha.' Said a bald boy who was winning.

?, 'Hey Kyle, pay attention to the game.' Said a boy who had long blond hair.

?, 'Kid, you'd better sleep with one eye open tonight.' Said a brunette boy.

Nathan. 'Why.' I asked.

?, 'Just trust em.' Said a redhead.

Kyle, 'That's Ryan.' He said pointing to the redhead.

Ryan, 'Yo.' He said.

Kyle, 'That's Connor.' He said to the blonde kid.

Connor, 'Hey.' He said paying half attention to me and half to his cards.

Kyle, 'And that's Alex.' He said to the brunette.

Alex, 'Sup.' He said.

Nathan, 'Well, I'm gonna sleep now.' I said.

Alex, 'Good idea, you'll need some.' He said and they all laughed.

I went to a nearby bed, layed down and fell asleep.

* * *

I was awoken by something pinching my right side. I felt myself being carried by multiple people, I tried not to move just incase they meant harm.

They carried me a bit further, then dropped me onto the floor prompting me to sit up.

?, 'Hey there, Hatchling. Wakey wakey.' Said one boy who threw water in my face.

?, 'It's time for initiation.' Said another boy.

I looked up and counted six, not many. They surrounded me, I was now standing. They charged all at once, but I jumped into the air and kicked one in the head, knocking him to the floor knocking him out.

Nathan, 'Five.' I said.

I threw a punch at two other's necks, causing them to black out.

Nathan, 'Three.' I said.

The remaining three charged me and I grabbed one and threw him into the other two.

Nathan, 'Ooh, baby, a triple!' I shouted.

I walked back towards my bunkroom and back into my bed.

* * *

**Hoop Jewel leiked**

**Part twooooooooo!**

**I can't wait to reveal more! It's just screaming 'Let me out.'**


	2. Chapter 2: Chick

**Heeeeeeeyy doooooooods.**

**Still thx for reading.**

**Through the fire and the flames we carry ooooooooooooonnnnnnn!**

* * *

I was awoken this time by someone shaking me.

Kyle, 'Dude, if we're late, Gyre is gonna kill us.' He said jostling me.

Nathan, 'Fine, I'm up.' I said.

Connor, 'Let's get going now, or we'll be late.' He said throwing a bag over his shoulder.

We all walked down the hall towards the large room where everyone was gathered.

?, 'Well looks like we got here just in time, Chick.' He said looking at us.

We gathered in a large group.

Nathan, 'He looks just like Gren.' I said.

Kyle, 'He's the general's brother, twin.' He said.

Gyre, 'Well, I've got something, nice to share. Half of Cockatrice team's members were found unconscious in the training hall this morning, would someone like to explain.' He said.

One of the guys who had tried to attack me yesterday sa me in the crowd.

?, 'There he is, it was him.' He said pointing to me.

Gyre, 'Come here boy.' He told me.

I walked forward and stopped infront of him.

Gyre, 'I would like to know how, you managed to beat the strongest team here, most of whom were near the age of twenty-five.' He asked.

Nathan, 'Well, they didn't have a strategy, they just relied on numbers.' I replied.

Gyre, 'I see, I guess they need a little more time in strategy.' He said.

The thirteen-ish kids who were in their team all glared at me.

Gyre, 'Dismissed, Nathan, you will be in Chick squad.' He said pointing to the people from my room.

We all dispersed and I met up with everyone from my room.

Kyle, 'I guess we're stuck with you.' He said.

Nathan, 'Come on, I'm not that bad.' I complained.

Connor, 'Lets get to training, I wanna see what Nathan has got.' He said dragging us away.

* * *

**Hoop Jewel leiked**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I've had my writing privileges taken away due to my brother getting caught watching pron, so I probably won't update for a while.**


	3. Chapter 3: Evaluation

**I'm back benches, who's got the Orange juice and mayonnaise, let's go light stuff on fire.**

**LadyAndromeda465**: **It's a long story, but in short, all interwebs privileges were taken away (I still managed to get on a few times but not long enough to write).**

* * *

The guys dragged me down a few halls to a set of black doors.

Kyle, 'This is the Holo-training area, basically where we go to challenge since Hen and under are almost never allowed to be in here.' He said pushing the door open.

Connor, 'And this is one of those few times we are allowed.' He added.

We entered the room. It looked mostly like a laser tag arena except much larger and completely gray.

Ryan, 'It's time for evaluation, we've been assigned to evaluate and train the new hatchlings.' He explained.

Nathan, 'So I'm not the only one?' I inquired.

Alex, 'Nope, we easily get about ten every year.' He replied.

Nathan, 'And what's with the whole bird thing anyway.' I asked.

Kyle, 'Gren and Gyre are obsessed with birds, makes em somewhat... cuckoo.' He joked.

We all let out a little laugh and Kyle did a little fist pump.

Connor, 'Nice one. Nathan, you should get to the equipment room with the other newbies.' He told me pointing to a little door off to the side of the room.

I went off to the room and opened the door and entered the dimly lit room earning the look from the kids inside, they all looked ready and able to fight, yet lacked the look in their eyes that I've seen in most everyone here. I shut the door behind me and sat down on a chair nearby and was approached by a couple of the kids nearby. They were wearing nametag which read Myke and Isabel. I looked up at them and saw the devilish smirks on their face.

_O great, a couple of smartmouthes coming to run their mouth off. I thought._

Myke, 'Hey there, we see your big and strong, why not team up with us and get a guaranteed victory.' He asked.

Isabel, 'I would love to be with you, in more ways than one.' She added flirtatiously.

I looked into their eyes could see who they were and what they wanted, I could see the fear in their eyes, the greed, the evil and the deceit.

Nathan, 'Sorry, but I don't like either of you.' I said straight faced.

I stood from where I was seated and the light in the room grew brighter and brighter until every corner of the room was completely illuminated. I then got a good look at the two infront of me, Myke was a shorter kid but still had quite some muscle on him, he also had a large scar across the left side of his face right next to his brown eyes which were being slightly covered by his blond hair. Isabel had the same hair and eyes as him but the rest of her was nearly the complete opposite as could be to him, she was probably one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen.

The door I had come in had slowly started rising along with the rest of the wall revealing another room and an open wall, the room had an assortment of weapons and tools, a door opened next to me and out came Kyle, Connor, Alex and Ryan.

Ryan, 'Welcome all to your evaluation test, this will determine if you have potential for battle.' He explained.

Alex, 'These guns are loaded with static rubber bullets which will stun your opponent, in this test, you will be pitted against one another.' He added.

Connor, 'Seeing as there are sixteen of you, the last seven standing untased will be the winners. Now, to begin this test... we will have you be jumping off this platform, we will start ten minutes after the last person jumps.' He explained.

Kyle, 'So grab your gear and get ready to jump.' He finished.

I picked up my gear, a large assault rifle and a pistol, and heard the voice in my head.

_Primitive hardware detected, requesting permission to upgrade. (Yes) (No)_

Nathan, 'Um, is it okay to upgrade our gear.' I asked.

Connor, 'It's fine as long as it's not lethal.' He replied.

Nathan, 'Okay. Permission granted.' I said.

_Permission acquired, executing upgrade process._

The guns started to float in between my hands, disassembling themselves and putting themselves back together differently.

_Upgrade complete._

I picked up the new guns which now looked like they were bonafied weapons of death.

?, 'Hey that's not fair, we don't know how to upgrade our guns.' One of the kids complained.

Nathan, 'Life's not fair.' I said holstering my pistol and throwing the assault rifle over my back on a leather strap.

I ran forward and leapt off the edge seeing, from a bird's eye view, the entire arena. I landed on the ground which was shock resistant and spongy.

I stood up and started running towards a dark corner to hide until the mayhem began. It didn't seem long before a loud buzzing sound echoed through the room and the loud whistles of rubber bullets came from all around.

I ducked down and looked around for another spot to try and see people from. I saw a small platform hanging high up on the wall with a couple of kids on it, I pulled out my A.R. and looked through the scope on it to see Myke and Isabel shooting from the high vantage point.

I went to dash forwards and climb up to them but the sponginess of the room kept me from running, so I devised another way to get around, I would use the walls and floor like trampolines and propel myself forwards. I started to jump higher and higher until I justified moving, when I heard a slight click in the distance, everything slowed down immensely and I looked to my side and saw someone laying on the ground, gun pointed in my direction, things started to speed up when I pulled out my pistol and did a little spin in midair and took a shot at the first thing my eyes focused on, the bullet. Both bullets clashed and large sparks started flying through the air and a small explosion boomed in the air catching the focus of the two on the high platform. I took this chance to start my way to those two.

I was bouncing my way towards them dodging bullets on the way. I landed on the platform and held my gun towards them and was about to shoot when I heard a gasp, I turned to my right, time slowing again, and saw a boy trying to do the same thing as me. I turned my pistol to him and fired as time began to return to normal. The boy's body convulsed in midair and fell down. The buzzer from before rang through the room again.

Connor, 'Congratulations, the remaining seven, please turn to door opening in the back.' Said his voice through a loudspeaker.

I turned around and saw a small opening in the bottom of the room and leapt down to it and entered.

The room I had just entered was large and had an illuminated board showing the overall scores of the remaining seven.

**1st: Nathan, 2nd: Ethan, 3rd: Isabel, 4th: Myke, 5th: Nyk 6th: Jaron, 7th: Saer.**

I looked and saw the angry faces of Myke and Isabel.

?, 'Yes, I got second.' Said a boy in glasses.

Nathan, 'So you're Ethan, I'm Nathan.' I introduced myself.

Ethan, 'I was watching you those two times, that was amazing, the way you shot that guys bullet, and the way you got that guy who just barely came into your line of sight, you're reflexes must be phenomenal.' He praised.

The guys came running through a pair of double-doors.

Kyle, 'Dude, you were even better than we thought you were.' He said in surprise.

Alex, 'That was just crazy, and to think that you caused an electromagnetic storm with just two bullets.' He exclaimed.

Nathan, 'Come on guys, let's go. I'm hungry, where is the mess hall. Oh yeah, hey Ethan you wanna come with!' I yelled back to him.

Ethan, 'Really.' He asked.

Nathan, 'Sure.' I replied.

He started to sprint towards us and met up with us.

Nathan, 'Now really, where can we eat.' I asked.

* * *

**Hoop Jewel Leiked**

**Dooooooooooods it feels sooooooooo great to be back to writing.**

**Anyway let's hope nothing like this happens again.**


	4. Chapter 4: Crystal cure

**Hey dooooods I goooooot anoooooother oooooopdate for yooooooo. P.S. My position for writing has changed, so it may look different, but its still me.**

* * *

I was sitting at a table with the guys when I heard someone call my name. I went to investigate and found that it was Bob.

Bob, 'Excuse me, but your friend hasn't come out of her room for a while now, and I'm a little worried.' He said compassionately.

Nathan, 'Thanks, I'll go check it out.' I replied.

I asked around for where Dianna's room might be until I discovered that she was sleeping in the same room as Gren's daughter, so I went to Gren.

Gren, 'Well hello boy, I watched your assessment test, your skills pass even the most expertly trained northern soldiers.' He said with pride.

Cydr, 'Yes amazing work. You may be the key to saving humanity.' He said hopefully.

Nathan, 'What's wrong with humanity?' I asked.

Cydr, 'How do you not know. Ow well, it started about a decade ago.' He started.

Gren, 'It started with an attack right in the middle of New Sweden at a high school. A boy massacred the entire attack force, and the Final Hope Church claimed he was their god and that all those who opposed them would suffer the same fate.' He continued.

Cydr, 'Then the Crystalian Virus appeared and killed eight tenths of the population of the Earth, then the Final Hopes created a cure for it and only distributed it to those who would swear allegiance. The thing is, the virus doesn't take effect until either a man turns 22 or a woman turns 24. The virus would shrink every part of you and turn it into a crystal-like material killing the infected within minutes.' He continued.

Gren, 'However we managed to procure a shipment of the cure, allowing twelve select individuals to be vaccinated.' We were selected to help find a way to synthesize the cure and or train soldiers to overthrow the Final Hope Church.' He continued further.

Nathan, 'Okay, grim. Oh yeah, the reason I came here in the first place, where is your daughter staying, which room?' I inquired.

Gren, 'Dorm #236 and don't you even try anything.' He threatened.

Nathan, 'Wouldn't even try.' I replied leaving the lab room we were in.

236, 236, 236, ah here it is. I thought.

I knocked on the door and heard rustling from inside.

Dianna, 'Sorry, one second.' She yelled through the door.

After some more rustling the door opened.

Dianna, 'Oh hey, Nathan is something wrong.' She asked.

Nathan, 'I heard you haven't been out of your room in days.' I asked in a concerned tone.

Dianna, 'It's just that... whenever I leave people stare, and one group of boys keeps harassing me.' She said somewhat embarrassed.

Nathan, 'Well come with me, I'll help.' I offered.

Dianna, 'Okay.' She said sheepishly.

We walked around until her stomach pet out whale noises.

Nathan, 'Come on, lets get something to eat.' I asked.

Dianna, 'I'd like that.' She said rubbing her whale.

We sat and started eating lunch and a group of boys walked and hovered around Dianna.

?, 'C'mon, ditch this loser and come have some 'fun' with us.' Said one of the boys in the group.

Dianna started to dig her head farther and farther into her lap.

I stood up and approached the group.

Nathan, 'Excuse me, but do you mind leaving.' I asked hiding my inner dick-ripper.

?, 'Awwww, little chickie's getting brave.' He taunted.

Nathan, 'Please leave, now!' I asserted.

?, 'Sure, as soon as Greenie here takes of her pants.' He taunted even further.

He reached for her pants but I grabbed his wrist bent his arm backwards and threw him at the wall at full strength breaking the wall.

?, 'We won't forget this!' He yelled back as he hobbled away with his posse.

Nathan, 'See, no problem with me around. Just point me in a guys direction and I'll unleash my inner Dick-Ripper. ' I joked.

She let out a little giggle.

Dianna, 'Thank you, so much.' She said with a sparkle in her eye.

Nathan, 'Any time.' I said making a tearing motion with my hands.

I brought her back to her room and we said our goodbyes.

* * *

**The next day**.

* * *

I woke up and left the room to find myself surrounded by twelve to fifteen kids and infront of me was the kid I had thrown across the room the other day.

?, 'I, Douglas Mitchell challenge you to a battle, seven on seven, and if you disagree.' He said motioning to the kids next to me and they made a crushing motion with their hands.

I yawned.

Nathan, 'I think sevens a little easy, why not all of you against just me, anything you wanna do.' I replied.

This answer seemed to please him and he smiled evilly.

Douglas, 'Great, we'll see you at midnight in the forest clearing nearby.' He said before taking his thugs away.

I went about my dayly duties, training, breakfast, training, lunch, then free time for the rest of the day.

I walked into the clearing and saw Douglas sitting on a nearby stump.

Douglas, 'O, I've been anticipating this all day, boys.' He said causing thirteen boys to leap out from behind the trees.

They all rushed me and tried to pin me but every time I would slide out of every one of their paths causing them to fall on their faces enraging them even more. Then their moves began to get sloppy and they would slip up often, then the moon went behind the clouds covering everything in darkness, and I started hearing buzzing from all around me.

_Nightvision goggles huh, good call. I thought._

I listened carefully for their movement but was hit in the back and knocked on the ground. My vision began to flash between red and regular until it stayed red acting as nightvision goggles.

I looked around me and saw all the distinct shapes of my opponents and one charging at me. I dodged him and slammed my elbow into his back throwing him into the ground knocking him out, I did this with all of them until only Douglas was left. The moon came out from behind the clouds revealing the carnage of the battle.

Douglas continued dashing towards me until he stopped completely frozen. He fell to the ground and I ran over to him and picked him up. I ran to the base and brought him to the infirmary and Gren and Cydr arrived shortly after.

Gren, 'What happened?' He asked the question on everyones mind.

Nathan, 'Well, I was fulfilling his wish for a fight and he just suddenly shriveled up and fell.' I explained.

The doctor entered.

Doctor, 'Sir, it's Crystalian.' She said causing the mood to drop.

I put my hand to his head and heard a voice in my head.

_Warning: Deadly Crystalline Paralysis pathogen detected, initiating Protocol for counter-virus._

Douglas's body began to shake violently and unshrink, the crystal forming inside his skin dissapearing.

Cydr, 'You really are the only hope for humanity.' He said in shock

* * *

**Hoop Jewel Leiked  
**

**Dooods dooods Black Ice is coming back.**


	5. Chapter 5:Dispatching

**I just can't stop, please help me! These sunflower seeds are so delicious I can't stop! Ahhhhhhh!**

**LadyAndromeda465: So many Triples.**

* * *

I was sitting in the testing room with Cydr, he had taken a few skin and blood samples and were examining them.

Cydr, 'Your skin and blood contain some strange material in them, it's like your body has been modified so that any virus that enters it is assimilated and annihilated at the same time.' He marveled.

Nathan, 'I think I can thank Dr. Winters and Markus, I mean Notch, for that.' I said.

Cydr, 'Wait was it Jenifer Winters and did she have a daughter named Mercy?' He asked.

Nathan, 'Yeah, what about it.' I replied.

Cydr, 'You knew my sister-' he started.

Nathan, 'Really she was your sister, I didn't know she had a brother. I should have considering I lived with her for six years.' I said.

Cydr, 'How could you have lived with her for six years if she's been dead for about eight and before that she was with... the Prescott's. Wait.' He said.

Nathan, 'It's been eight years, I last saw them about two months ago?!' I exclaimed.

Cydr, 'The Prescott's had a boy named Nathan and he disappeared at the age of eighteen two years before the family died. How old are you son.' He asked.

Nathan, 'Eighteen.' I said still figuring out what was going on.

Cydr, 'Impossible, how can you still he this young if that happened ten years ago. You started all this, all the wars the complete destruction of the U.S., everything. It was you.' He stated.

Nathan, 'And I'm the only one who can fix it.' I said finally understanding what was happening.

Cydr, 'Yes and I think you've already found a team to help you find your goal. Why do you need to get to New Sweden anyway.' He asked.

Nathan, 'It was the way for me to get back home, but now I know it's the only way for humanity to survive now. And what do you mean the U.S. was destroyed.' I asked.

Cydr, 'The Final Hope's developed a new kind of bomb which dissolves the atmosphere in a certain area, which was used to destroy every part of the world except our little land of Europe.' He explained.

Nathan, 'I caused all this... I must fix it.' I stated.

Notch, 'You sure do, do you know how hard it was to find you in a different time stream, I can't bring you back for some reason, someone or something is blocking me from bringing you back. You're going to have to find another way back.' He said inside my head.

Nathan, 'Notch! Oh I'm so glad to hear your voice, I'm okay here and Dianna is here with me.' I said.

Cydr, 'Who are you talking to?' He asked.

Notch, 'Well hurry back, things are getting bad on our end. I'm going to have to contact you later, I'm losing strength-' he started.

Nathan, 'Wait what do you mean getting bad?' I asked earning no answer.

I punched the wall denting it.

Nathan, 'When is the soonest you can dispatch my team?' I asked.

Cydr, 'Uhmmm, tomorrow at the least.' He answered.

Nathan, 'Okay, I'll send word to them.' I replied.

I first went to tell Dianna.

I knocked on her door earning no response. So I went to check in the mess hall and sure enough she was there, and talking with the rest of my to be team.

Nathan, 'Hey guys I got news.' I started.

They all turned to me.

My team consisted of Ethan, Dianna, me and Myke and Isabel.

Ethan, 'Spill!' He asked.

Nathan, 'We're being dispatched to New Sweden tomorrow, the big journey.' I said.

They all cheered and ran off.

Nathan, 'Keep safe guys, I'll be back soon.' I said to myself.

* * *

**Hoop Jewel Leiked.**

**As you can probably tell this story will be shorter than the last one due to my constant ideas for the next part.**


	6. Chapter 6:Onward and explosive

***Gasp* a second chapter so soon, who could have guessed.**

**LadyAndromeda465: Once again, thx for the praise.**

**EternalEnder: What? I would never doubt you guys. And sunflower seeds are fantastic.**

* * *

We had all centered around a small fire in a cave on the side of a cliff face.

Isabel, 'What should we do first, we have no more connection or contact with HQ, and we are going by gut here.' She asked.

Isabel and Myke learned soon after the evaluation that everything didn't revolve around them.

Nathan, 'Well I can tell there is a factory north of here, and beyond that is a small town, we'll head to the town for supplies and then storm the factory.' I explained.

Ethan, 'Sounds really easy when you say it.' He said.

Myke, 'Let's just finish this, I don't like the idea of dying.' He said.

Nathan, 'Let's rest for tonight, then we'll get to storming. Isabel and Myke I want full Camo on.' I said.

They began to put moss covered barriers over the opening and we lit our lights to get to bed.

I layed on my bedroll and started to doze off, then I felt someone push up against me.

Dianna, 'It's so cold, please.' She pleaded.

I handed her my heavy woolen blanket and heard her breath start to steady.

White, 'Man, she really isn't used to this kind of stuff.' Said one of the voices in my head.

Nathan, 'Yeah, I just want to get her back home.' I replied.

White, 'Well get to sleep, strength is needed for what you are trying to accomplish.' Said the voice.

**{The next day}**

We were all gathered next to the opening of the cave.

Nathan, 'Isabel and Myke, I want you to take Dianna to town and acquire some supplies. Me and Ethan will scout out the target.' I said.

Nathan, 'I will get you home.' I whispered in Dianna's ear.

Me and Ethan were prostrate on a small landing near the facility, examining it.

Nathan, 'Looks like they are mass producing weapons and the cure.' I explained.

Ethan, 'More of a reason to attack.' He added.

Nathan, 'We've been here all day, I think we're okay leave.' I stated.

Ethan, 'Yeah, you're right.' He responded.

We went back to the cave and found everybody with barely any supplies.

Nathan, 'What happened, did we get robbed?' I asked.

Myke, 'No... the town... it's-' He started.

Isabel, 'It's got almost nothing to provide, because of that factory.' She finished.

Ethan, 'Even more reasons to destroy the thing.' He said.

Myke, 'And not just that, all. The people look like they are going through an extremely slow process of crystalization.' He stated in horror.

Nathan, 'We have to stop this!' I yelled in anger.

Dianna, 'Tomorrow, wait till tomorrow, you need to calm down, we don't need the entire country obliterated.' She pleaded.

Nathan, 'Okay, okay I'm calm, let's just rest.' I said gathering in a breath.

**{Another day next}**

We were all gathered on the landing near the facility.

Ethan, 'Are we going in guns blazing?' He asked.

Nathan, 'Why not.' I replied.

I ran down the hill in the direction of the facility and jumped through a window landing on a catwalk far above. All of the men working inside had their attention now on me and pulled out small handguns and proceeded to fire at me.

After I heard the crash confirming that the others had entered the factory I ran along the catwalk into a large room with a massive vat some liquid, I walked towards it and read a label printed on the side. Potassium Carbide.

Nathan, 'This sure looks like a fun toy.' I said devilishly.

A door nearby swung open and bullets came whizzing out of it. I placed something above the vat and jumped through a nearby window to the main room where the rest of my team was gathered.

Nathan, 'Guys, I think I've got this covered, get out, hurry!' I yelled running through a nearby room to escape the bullets whizzing by.

While I was in that room I stopped to check-out a map plastered on the wall.

About fourty miles northwest of this location was something labeled Ritual Grounds.

I heard a beep from my wrist and ran for my life out the door, a massive explosion behind me.

Nathan, 'Guys, little detour first.' I said scrambling to my feet with the help of Dianna.

I followed the hidden path that the map showed and found a large amount of colored, glowing stones floating around a large altar. A man was standing next to the altar his eyes closed and chanting.

I pulled out my gun and fired a shot at him, it hit dead center and the man fell to the ground. However his blood began to pour out of his head as if it was being sucked out, and cover the altar.

The altar turned from red to blue and I heard a voice in my head.

_Your sacrifice is sufficient, therefore, I will tell of oncoming events. Beware what looks normal, and fear not what is horrid for they are both illusions._

Nathan, 'Onward to the future.' I stated.

* * *

**Hoop Jewel Leiked**

**Craving bacon now...**


	7. Chapter 7: Reunited and it feels so good

*Hey guys, this sites format thingymabbobers stopped working for me so I made a different way of doing things. For example. *this would be opening, closing and other authors notes*, This would be thoughts and I will make custom line breaks randomly.*

*LadyAndromeda465: Maybe a bacon... donut. And P.S. I've got a gift for you, I will PM you about it when I'm almost finished... its gonna be awesome.*

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Braaaake!-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

We were traveling alongside a road that led into a small canyon, as to not be seen by the patrolling trucks.

I accessed the image of the map from my memory and tried to locate which position we were in. We were just barely east of Qixville, where we were headed, in a place called labeled Mountain testing Facility.

Nathan, 'Guess we should start more information gathering her, lets go.' I said quietly to the others.

We all hid as close to the road as possible and waited for a patrol car go pass by and when one did we attacked and captured it.

I guess its a good thing that Myke was taught how to drive because I never learner how, considering I was thought of as a handicap for a third of my life.

On the road towards the canyon we were caught by a hailstorm of bullets and I leapt at Dianna pushing her to the ground, the others did not react it time however. Everyone was covered in scrapes, wounds and blood.

I 'tried' to drive them to a place where they could rest, but only managed to get them near a cave before the car stopped completely.

I had to make several trips to bring everyone inside.

Nathan, 'Dianna, you stay here help them to recover and watch over them.' I said stoically.

(Confirming request to release airborne regenerating and painkilling medicine... confirmed.)

Nathan, 'I'll be back soon, don't leave in any circumstances.' I demanded.

Dianna, 'Okay, be safe.' She said before checking on everyone else.

I stalked around the canyon looking for a way to get in when I spotted a strange looking camouflaged platform in the ground a few feet away. I walked up to it and kicked it earning a metal clang, I inspected it further and found a little groove near the end, I played with it for little until the platform dipped in and slid into a cavity on the wall revealing a ladder going underground.

I carefully climbed down the rusted ladder and entered a closet size room withe a door.

(Must be an escape tunnel.)

I exited the room and entered into a large hallway with several doors and a set of stairs on one side.

I peeked through the windows on the doors trying to find a map of the facility, each of them were conference rooms. I managed to find one door unlocked and looked inside, there was a big table and a large moniter on the wall. Laying on the table was a large piece of paper, I picked it up and found that it was a detailed map of the facility and all of the security levels, I memorized the map and went on my way.

It seemed as though the deeper you went into the canyon, the more strict the security was.

I stepped down the stairs and caught the eye of a few men.

?, 'Hey, how'd you get up here, get back to level F and don't let us catch you up here again.' Shouted the man.

They walked up to me and escorted me down the steps to a room which had 'subjects' plastered on it. They shoved me inside and shut the door behind me.

I looked around and saw children of all ages wallowing in despair. One approached, feigned a smile.

?, 'Welcome, we were brought here to help save humanity, by giving ourselves to be tested on.' She said with a slight sadness in her voice.

Nathan, 'You don't seem too happy.' I stated.

?, 'My name is Arlette, what's yours?' She said ignoring what I had said.

I went and layer down on top of a bench nearby and went over the map in my head.

(Okay, so I'm on level F, and maximum security is on H, so that's just two floors to go through. Now I just need a way to escape and find out what these kids are being tested with.)

I opened my eyes and spotted Arlette getting cornered by a couple of guys.

?, 'If I'm dyin' I'm gonna haven some fun before.' He said with a chuckle.

I walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

Nathan, 'Hey, why don't you help me escape.' I asked.

?, 'Sure, it's not like I'm gonna take any blame if we get caught.' He said.

Nathan, 'Great, now just stick out your arm.' I said.

?, 'Sure now what.' He asked sticking his arm out.

I grabbed his arm and threw him at the wall with all of my strength and smashed the wall and a few behind it to pieces.

I leapt out of the hole in the wall and knocked out the guards who were standing guard at the door. I took a level G access card from one of them and ran off to some nearby stairs.

Soon after an alarm went off and I could hear heavy footsteps nearby, I figured I was better off not drawing everyone to me, so I hid behind a large fake tree nearby. I watched as a large amount of armed guards started to charge upstairs.

After the last of the armed guards had gone I ran towards a large metal door with a warning symbol on it. I kicked down the door and looked inside.

Inside were pods filled with kids of all ages infected with Crystallian, and the crystals on their bodies were being torn off as they grew back.

(This facility is harvesting people! I've got to tear it down. But wait, isn't there a level below this one, what is more important to them than their experiments?)

I exited the room and ran towards an unmarked door and tore it down, once opened I found that it was just like that escape hatch, only it led farther down.

I climbed down the ladder and entered into a giant white room with one pod sitting in the middle.

On a small plaque in front of the pod read... Annika Prescott, the Catalyst.  
|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Who's been breakin' my lines/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

Cliffhanger heheheh, that's revenge for your cliffhanger Lady A mwahahahahaha!*


	8. Chapter 8: Sister Dear pt1

*IMPORTANT THINGY ON BOTTOM.  
Hey guys, if your reading this... Help I'm being held captive in a Chinese fortune cookie factory.

LadyAndromeda465: Maybe, but what about plot development, and overall writing ability. Who would win.

IMPORTANT THINGY ON BOTTOM*  
"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"Line breaking powers activate!'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'

(Annika Prescott... the catalyst. What?)

I walked up to a console nearby, there was a book sitting on top of it. I flipped open the book to a bookmarked page.

(The day that our rise really began, the day that Annika Prescott's body reacted to our newly created liquid nitrogen-carbon-potassium bomb, which her body absorbed and transformed into a strange new material we call Humane Diamond, this new material when heated to a certain degree, turned to gas and would give anyone who breathed the gas gained the same effects that 'The Catalyst' had shown. And during a lab mishap, a small amount of Tungsten Carbide was mixed in with the Humane Diamond and transformed it into an extremely dense material we called Pure Tungsten. We then began our experiments on children throughout the world due to The Catalyst's stability dropping severely, she is only to be freed during emergency.  
We have done something terrible, when Gaseous Humane Diamond is released into the atmosphere it dissolves it completely, leaving everything inside to burn and melt. I will no longer be serving under Lord Gabriel, his ways will lead to humanity's complete annihilation.  
Lord Gabriel has called for me, I have heard word of him developing a mind wiping device, so incase this is the last time I'll ever know anything, I want anyone who finds this journal to spread the word of Lord Gabriel's insanity. I hear footsteps, goodbye... maybe...

Cydric Winters.)

I stuffed the book into my pocket and examined the console and eventually found a button which I deemed the release button.

When I pushed the button a large hum started to echo through the room as the pod opened slowly. I ran in front of the opening and looked at my now older sister, she was covered from head to toe in pitch-black crystals, I reached out and touched her and as soon as I did all the crystals on her body exploded into a puff of smoke and she fell forward into my arms.

(Still breathing, okay.)

I picked her up and started to run towards an emergency door at the end of the wall, I pulled a lever next to the door and it dropped into the floor and an alarm started to blare through the room. I took off running up a hill to the top of the canyon. I made it to the top of the hill when I saw a large amount of armed guards surrounding me.

Nathan, 'You did this to her, your the ones who killed my family, and hurt my sister. I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!' I yelled at the army in front of me.

I summoned Soul Ripper and heard a voice in my head.

Drive data add-on discovered, Will to Protect, activating.

The orb on my sword began to shine a deep blue and I felt something build up inside. My body began to hover above the ground.

I gave a disturbing smile.

Nathan, 'And I have the means to do it.' I said with a wicked grin on my face.

….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….…..…Period joke.….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….…

*Hoop jewel leiked

Next chapter there will be some Dick ripping going on.  
IMPORTANT THINGY \/

I have found two different ways two end this part of the story, the choice won't affect the next part, but the endings are very different.

A: Diverging paths. An interesting way I thought of as a way to end this, it is sort of, "this" and also kind of "that".

B: Emergent Will. Personally the one I prefer, but as I have said before, I want the readers to be a part of this story as well. 


	9. Chapter 9: Sister Dear pt2

*Heeey dooods, and happy. B-Day to Nell if shes reading, hoop jewel leik. And sorry about the cliff.*

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{More of a gate breaker}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

I started to inch forward slowly, when the army before me started to unload its bullets in my direction. However, each time a bullet came within a foot of me it was crushed and fell to the ground.

?, 'Keep firing till he's on the ground dead!' Shouted a man behind the behind the army.

The bullets kept coming at me yet none had hit me, yet I stood next to Annika's unconscious body and stared at her.

(She'll live, I just need to get her somewhere else.)

I looked up and glared at the oncoming barrage of fire and metal.

I started forwards when I heard a loud boom far to my left. I looked up and saw a man crouched on a hill with a laser guided rocket launcher. And he had just fired.

I focused my forcefield around the rocket and reguided it towards part of the army killing a small amount of the soldiers.

I had realised soon after that the force field had dissolved from around me and I had gotten shot several times. I re-materialized he force field around me and couldn't muster enough strength to use my sword.

Then an image appeared in my vision of my sword transformed. I then focused the image on my sword.

The two sword blades unhinged from the handle and started to orbit the handle, the handle's grip had separated into six different parts and wrapped around my hand.

I looked at the newly transfigured weapon and marveled at the magnificence and pure awesomeness of it.

I lifted it up and aimed it at the army and focused... and focused.

A whistling noise started to linger in the air and a little blue orb began to grow in the middle of the orbiting blades whichever were orbiting fatsrr and faster, the soldiers then began to laugh and mock at it.

Then the whistling turned to an ear-shattering boom as the orb inside the weapon cracked and a large beam of blue energy shot out of it in the direction of the army.

After the beam dissolved completely, everything in the space that it was fired was destroyed completely.

The soldiers in the army then began to inch backwards and fire again.

I focused and fired another beam at the remaining pieces of the army leaving nothing but dust in its wake.

I leaned down next to Annika and sat down.

(Will to Protect, deactivating.)

My sword then began to piece itself back together.

(Cooldown time 96 hours until use again possible.)

I stood back up and walked to where the base was, I heard a slight crack towards my left and looked to see all the kids in the the testing facility looking and me in horror.

I turned back to the facility, and used the remaining bits of my power left created a giant forcefield around the entire thing, which I then began to shrink crushing everything inside into a ball a foot in diameter.

?, 'Wha- huh- where am I?' Said a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw the now conscious Annika sitting up looking around. I ran to her and helped her up.

Annika, 'Who are- Na- Nathan, we thought you were dead.' She said, tears now staining her face.

Nathan, 'It's me Annie, I'm here.' I said reassuringly.

Annika, 'What happened to your eyes, one is blue.' She asked staring at me.

Nathan, 'Like you should talk, what are you, fifteen now.' I said.

Annika, 'What? I've only been here a couple weeks, and they would force me to eat a weird pill and scrape something off my arm, then they would teach me.' She said.

Nathan, 'Annie, you've been here for ten years.' I said.

She looked at her body and her tattered clothes which nothing showed much aging.

Annika, 'I can't be, it's impossible, you've barely aged, how can I be this much older.' She said in horror.

Nathan, 'It's okay. Meanwhile, there are a few people I want you to meet.' I said walking in the direction of the cave that Dianna and the others were in.

When we had gotten there, I had discovered car tracks and heavy footsteps in the ground and feared the worst. I ran inside and found no one inside. But I did see a small crystal shining in the dust. I picked it up and recognized it as a necklace that Dianna was wearing.

Nathan, 'No! Annie, lets find a car, we're going to war!' I growled.

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;Wow;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:

*Hoop Jewel leiked.

Guys, the thing at the end of the previous chapter was supposed to be a voting thing, whichever one gets more votes, is written.  
And Happy Birthday NellisEllis.*


	10. Chapter 10: Filler Chapter (or is it)

*Heyyyy guys. #Ten here. This story probably now has about six chapters left.*

Mrnmrnmrnmrnmrnmrnmrnmrnm, Bridges,nmrnmrnmrnmrnmrnmrnmrnmrnM

I had found another truck not blown to pieces, and had started to follow the car tracks coming from the cave. The tracks led through a dense forest to the east.

Annika, 'Where are we headed?' She asked squeezing the metaphorical life out of the seat.

Nathan, 'To find my friends, they were taken.' I said looking at the little crystal necklace I had found.

We had passed through the forest without much trouble and were on our quick way along the tracks.

Annika, 'What happened while I was there, everything looks... dead.' She said sorrowfully.

Nathan, 'A lot happened during that time, a group of people from a church made ridiculous claims and took over everything and nearly destroyed everything on the Earth.' I said matter-of-factly.

Annika, 'What about you, how have you barely aged while everything was moving?' She asked.

Nathan, 'I went to a marvelous world with many great people, and lots of danger, apparently time moves slower in there than here.' I replied.

Annika, 'And have you made friends, and maybe a... girlfriend?' She teased.

Nathan, 'Yeah lots of friends.' I said trying to avoid the question.

Annika, 'Don't avoid the question.' She teased further.

Nathan, 'No. Just lots of friends.' I stated.

Annika, 'Okay. I'll let you go a little while before I get a sister and maybe a niece or nephew.' She daydreamed.

Nathan, 'Hey now, too far.' I stated.

Annika, 'I'm serious.' She replied.

Nathan, 'Hey the tracks are leading into a town, lets check it out.' I interrupted.

We followed the tracks a bit further into the town until they disappeared.

Annika, 'Um Nathan, what's that.' She said pointing upwards.

I looked up and saw a giant fortress looming over the town.

Nathan, 'How on Earth did we miss that!' I yelled.

I stepped out of the truck and walked a bit further towards the fortress and outstretched my hand only to be hit by an electrical surge.

Annika, 'What was that.' She asked worriedly.

Nathan, 'An electromagnetic forcefield, it will fry you till your brains melt out your eyes.' I said grimly.

Annika, 'Well its a good thing you managed to pull away.' She said in a relieved tone.

Nathan, 'Yeah. Lets check out the town, and find a way to get inside.' I said.

We abandoned the trucks and ventured into the town.

Whilst wandering through the town, we spotted a few people, all adults, who looked as though they were hiding or trying to look invisible. When we approached they would run away and hide.

(Wow, what's wrong with this town. No one is sane.)

We then spotted a few armed men trying to drag a boy away from his family.

We approached the scene stealthily and hid behind a corner to get a closer look.

?, 'No! Don't take him please!' Pleaded a woman I presumed to be the boys mother.

I stepped out from the corner and walked up to the armed men.

?, 'Stay away boy, we don't have a need for you. So scram or you'll get hurt.' Said the armed man.

I pulled out Soul Ripper and started walking faster.

?, 'You deal with him, I got this brat's family.' He said to the other guard.

The other guard pulled out his gun and started to shoot me.

The bullets just got crushed and fell to the ground.

I focused the field around the guard and started to crush him slowly, I however stopped when I remembered that there were children nearby, so I stopped after crumpling him and probably breaking botching of his arms and breaking his ribs.

The guard who was holding on to the boy then looked at me in horror.

?, 'They said something about you, a demon disguised as a boy. Lets see how you like being harvested.' He said pulling a grenade off of his belt and throwing it at me.

The grenade released its outer casing and started to leak out a red mist.

My body began to absorb the mist and... nothing happened.

(Crystalline virus countermeasures successful, assimilation achieved. Weapon add-on created, Withering Crystal II)

I continued to walk forwards and swing my sword at the guard, missing the boy. I barely scratched him, yet he started to stumble back holding his wrist where I had cut him. From where I had cut him his skin had turned gray then to dust and was spreading quickly.

I ran forward a stuck my sword through his chest. When I did the spreading stopped and his entire body poofed leaving only a little stone and a small bit of dust on the ground.

I looked at the boy sitting on the ground, he was looking at me, not in horror, but... without expression, he had no emotion.

The boy stood up and held out a hand.

?, 'Thank you for helping my family, my name is David, however I still must go, otherwise, they will come back.' He said.

Nathan, 'What if I said that you would not have to go. What if I said that no one would.' I said shaking his hand.

David, 'How would that be possible?' He asked.

Nathan, 'What if I said that I would go in there and tear it to the ground.' I said pointing to the fortress.

David, 'How would you do that.' He asked.

Nathan, 'Just have faith. Hold out your hand.' I said.

He did as I said, and I put my hand against his.

(Applicant accepted, Infinity Gift's Blessing sharing in progress.)

I felt a strong energy gather on my hand and dissipate in through David's.

Nathan, 'Now go, you alone now have the power to protect your family.' I said pushing towards his parents.

I grabbed the stone that the guard had dropped and walked towards where Annie was.

I looked deeper into the stone and felt the guards soul trapped inside. I crushed the stone and saw something I knew from the Guards memory.

I saw him and a few other casually walking through the electromagnetic field without problem. Them I saw a little key card attached to his shirt which repelled the electricity.

I ran over to the mangled body of the second guard and found a key card pinned to his shirt.

Nathan, 'Haha! Were heading in soon.' I said in joy.

696969696969696969696969696969 LOL 69696969696969696969696969696969

Hoop Jewel leiked

Doods, I won't be able to finish the story until I get which ending I should do chosen.

Recap:  
A: Diverging paths. An interesting way I thought of as a way to end this, it is sort of, "this" and also kind of "that".

B: Emergent Will. Personally the one I prefer, but as I have said before, I want the readers to be a part of this story as well. 


	11. Chapter 11: To war pt1

*Hallo peoples, another update for thou.*

Boobs, Boobs, Boobs, Boobs, Boobs, please forgive me, Boobs, Boobs, Boobs, Boobs, Boobs.

I had brought Annika with me and found a spot in between buildings to hide for the time being.

Nathan, 'Were going to lay low here for now, I've got another twenty seven hours until I can use that power again and I would like to have everything I have available.' I whispered.

Annika, 'What about your friends, aren't they in there? What if they are being hurt.' She asked concerned.

Nathan, 'I know, its just... what if I am not able to do it... what if I can't save them?' I said.

She smacked me across the face.

Annika, 'I've always wanted to try that. You need to stop worrying, you will save them. I know you can.' She said sternly.

Nathan, 'Okay, lets just find out when we are going to be able to attack.' I wondered.

Annika, 'I think I have the answer, I saw a couple of guards positioned near an entrance to the fortress. I could just maybe get them drunk and-' she started.

Nathan, 'Nope. I won't let my sister seduce a couple of guards.' I interrupted.

Annika, 'Come on, don't you trust me. And plus if they get a bit too grabby, you could always break their arms.' She pleaded.

Nathan, 'True. Fine, but where are we getting the alcohol.' I asked.

She pointed behind me and showed me a small building which drunk men where stumbling out of.

Nathan, 'Well your just full of answers aren't you.' I said.

I stepped out of the alley and enetered the bar.

?, 'Hey kid you can't be in here, only people who work for Yuria are welcome here. I would recommend the nearest farm about thirteen miles from here. Scram!' Shouted a man from behind a bar.

I walked forward and sat on a chair sitting across the bar.

?, 'Hey ya deaf kid, I said scram!' He shouted in my face.

I looked him in the eye and whispered to him.

Nathan, 'This is a nice looking establishment, I would hate to have to tear it to the ground.' I whispered.

The man's face was contorted in a frown as he glared back.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to look and saw a man with a smirk, he pulled out a knife and held it to my throat. *A/N Just ate some Panda express for dinner, I feel sick now, I think I ate too much. Also, I've got my fortune cookie right here and I'm going to put what it says in the bottom.*

?, 'Hey L can I have him, my last toy just broke, and I heard there was a very cute girl walking around with a shady boy. Tell me are you that boy?' Said the man holding the knife to my throat.

L, 'Sure, keep em. Just if ya find that girl, make sure to give er to me.' He said with an evil grin.

(Alright I've heard enough.)

I grabbed the wrist of the man who was holding a knife to my throat and twisted it backwards then rammed my elbow into his stomach and finally wrapped my arms around his neck and flipped him forward onto the bar breaking it in two. I stared at the man behind the counter again and he backed away slowly.

L, 'Please don't hurt me, I'll give you anything. Please don't hurt me... I have a family.' He begged.

Nathan, 'Then tell me where you keep the alcohol and I'll leave you alone.' I said.

He scrambled to the back of the room and fumbled with his keys and opened the door revealing many barrels of liquor.

L, 'Here they are, but aren't you a little young to be drinking.' He asked carefully.

Nathan, 'It's not for me. Tell me, do you hate this... Yuria?' I asked.

L, 'With all of my heart and soul, he's a tyrant and slave driver. He took my parents from me as a child and forced me to live in the wasteland with many other children. No one has the courage to do anything, he practically owns what's left of the world with the rich.' He said with hate in his eyes.

Nathan, 'Well just try to suffer through for a few days, it'll all be over soon. I'll need to procure a barrel from you.' I said.

L, 'Anything, just help us.' He said sliding a barrel out of a socket and rolling it towards me.

I lifted the barrel and set it on my shoulder.

Nathan, 'Thanks. I'll be on my way.' I said and headed out the door.

I walked out of the bar and went back to the alley where I had Annika stay.

She peeked around the wall and saw me walking in her direction then hid again.

Nathan, 'Lets get to sleep soon, it should be getting dark.' I said sitting down next to her.

She laid back against the wall and smiled.

Annika, 'This all seems like a dream. I hope it isn't... or I wouldn't have you back.' She said staring into the sky.

Nathan, 'This isn't a dream, if it was, I would have woken up a long time ago. Where I was before seemed like a dream. It wasn't.' I said remembering everything I had done and seen.

Annika, 'Well, whatever it seems like, I'm sure I'll love it there.' She said.

She let out a yawn and leaned up against me and fell asleep with me soon after.

(Hey is anyone there!?)

(Notch, 'How are you on that end, I didn't want to disturb your conversations. It's getting worse here, people are showing their dark sides, I almost called in backup.' He said.

Nathan, 'I'll be there very soon, I need a bit more time.' I said.

Notch, 'I don't think I can keep up communications, my Singularity has began to dissolve.' He said.

Nathan, 'I'll see you soon. And I'll bring help.' I replied.)

I woke up and found Annika leeching onto my shoulder. I left her for a little, then wiggled her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked at me.

Annika, 'It really wasn't a dream. You're really here, with me?' She said squeezing me.

Nathan, 'Did you really doubt it?' I said squeezing back.

I stood up and helped Annika to her feet.

Nathan, 'As much as I hate it, we have some guards to drunk up.' I said.

Annika, 'You love me so much.' She said grinning at me.

Nathan, 'Of course I do. Now lets go, we're burning daylight.'

We were approaching a passage into the fortress and spotted a couple of guards seated near the field.

Annika, 'I'll roll in the barrel and do the talking, then we'll sneak in with that card.' She whispered.

Nathan, 'Okay. And just call if you need help.' I said.

She walked out from where we were hiding, rolling the barrel towards the guards.

I heard some talk some cheering and a shout.

Annika, 'Nathan!' She yelled.

I shot up and ran over to her. I saw near her the two guards were passed out completely on the ground with the cups in their hands.

Annika, 'Turns out they were completely hopeless with alcohol.' She said enthusiastically.

We both held onto the card and walked through the field without trouble.

Once inside we ran towards the main building and headed inside.

Nathan, 'Annie, I want you at my side at all times.' I said sternly.

We ran up a large flight of stairs which led all the way up to the top.

Nathan, 'If I have any idea about the Writer, its that he would put the boss at the top.' I said breaking something.

Annika, 'Who is the Writer?' She asked.

Penis, Penis, Penis, Penis, Penis, Penis, I am so sorry, Penis, Penis, Penis, Penis, Penis, Penis.

Guys if I don't get any requests I won't be able to finish this part and start the next one.

And I'm going camping for a little, so little break. 


	12. Chapter 12: To war pt2

*Hailew dewds, how are yew ell dewing todé. Shorry imn droonk rat new, all lit thss guy help yew guys.

Ok guys I realized I hadn't put the fortune in the last chapter so her it is... You're intuition is wrong at this time.

LadyAndromeda465: Screw you fourth wall, no one likes you.*

EFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFFEFEFEFE

A couple floors up above the ground Annie said that she heard someone calling out.

Nathan, 'Are you sure you'll be okay without me.' I asked.

Annika, 'Yes, I'll be fine.' She replied.

Nathan, 'Here, I'll at least give you something to protect yourself.' I said.

I searched myself for something I could give her.

(Assist weapon pocket empty, slot available.)

I put my hand on the metal guard rail and was surprised to see the metal shaping and forming into a purple colored short sword with a red ridge along the blade.

I handed the blade to her and she ran off down the hall.

*Annika's POV*

I ran off down the hall after being handed a cool looking sword... the blade seemed to change slightly in my grip. The length of the blade grew a smidgen and the grip thinned and grew smooth. The guard however changed completely, it's shape turned into what looked like a sunrise or sunset, there were nine points sticking out of the barrier which pointed outward in a curved fashion.

Then I heard a voice from what seemed nowhere.

(Master, what would you call me?)

I looked around and found no one.

(Master, I require a title.)

Annie, 'Who are you?' I said looking for the perpetrator.

(I am your blade, I require a name.)

Annie, 'Really, you're talking? And you need a name? Hmm?' I said.

(Yes, any name you think fits a blade of my design.)

Annie, 'Well then how about Dusk? It sounds cool.' I said.

(Then I shall be called Dusk, and what's shall my designated wielders name.)

Annie, 'Well my name is Annika, but you can call me Annie.' I replied to the blade.

(Then Annie, I am now bound to you, when you need me call my title.)

The blade shrunk down into a bracelet and wrapped around my wrist.

(And more information, I have been imbued with the magic your brother acquired while in the other world. When certain stages are acquired I will 'upgrade' and become more powerful.

Annie, 'Okay, I think I need to get going to where the voice is coming from.' I said.

I traveled through the maze of halls listening for where the voice was coming from.

Partway through one of the halls part of the wall slid open and a man and a woman both dressed in absurdly expensive clothes. They turned in my direction and both scowled at me.

?, 'Guards, we have an intruder! Catch her!' Yelled the man.

?, 'Get the little ragamuffin out of here! Help!' Yelled the woman.

A few guards came running down the hall.

Annika, 'Dusk!' I called.

The bracelet swirled out around my hand and formed into my blade.

The men pulled out guns and started shooting at me, but right before the bullets would hit time slowed down and I cut the bullet in half and time would speed up and the pieces would shoot to the side.

I ran forward continuing this until I reached the guards, I ran the blade across his chest and he screamed out in pain gripping his chest. I happened to see under his shirt where I had cut and it had cauterized and turned the skin around it red.

The guards around him saw him writhing in pain and became afraid of me and ran away.

Annika, 'What was that?' I asked.

(Simulated Immolation, it makes the target feel as though he is being burned alive.)

Annika, 'O wow, please don't use that unless I ask.' I said.

(Order acknowledged, I will not use Simulated Immolation without User 'Annika's' permission.)

Annika, 'Good, now let's deal with these aristocrats.' I said.

I turned to the couple who were trying to sneak away behind me.

The door opened once again and a boy walked out.

?, 'Mom. Dad. What's going on? I heard gunshots and screaming.' Said the boy.

?, 'Don't come any closer, Danny.' Said the woman.

The boy turned to me and saw the sword and the guard on the ground writhing in pain. He pulled out a pistol and aimed it at me.

Danny, 'What are you doing here, what have you done?' He asked shakily.

Annika, 'I'm here to rek face and chew bubblegum, and I'm all out of gum.' I said jokingly.

He took a step back still pointing the gun at me.

Danny, 'I'm going to turn you in and you're going to pay for what you've done.' He said holding the gun shakily.

I took a step forward and he fired. I cut the bullet in half and continued walking forward, he also continued firing at me, but I managed to deflect every one of them. His gun began to click as he pulled the trigger over and over again. I took this chance to run forward and slice his gun to pieces.

Annika, 'If you want your family to survive, you'll get them out of this building.' I said.

Danny, 'You mean... you're letting us go?' He asked gratefully.

Annika, 'I'm here to save people, not kill them.' I replied.

Danny, 'If you're looking for the successful test subjects, take two lefts, one right and another left, you'll come to a locked door which has an elevator behind it, that elevator leads all the way to the basement laboratory.' He explained.

He ran off with his parents and I went on my way following his instructions.

I came to the locked door and cut the hinges with Dusk and the door fell to the floor and I walked inside the elevator and pushed a button on a panel on the wall. The room began to descend to the bottom floor.

(Master, the voice you hear, I have discerned what it says. It says: Help me, they are tearing me apart, I need my master, master... please help me. Master, what do you think this is?)

Annika, 'Sounds like someone being tortured. Can you tell what gender they are?' I asked.

(I cannot, that is all I can find, I am sorry.)

Annika, 'It's okay. So my brother made you, what's the deal with that, is he a magic blacksmith now?' I asked.

(No. Your brother has acquired extremely powerful mystical powers from the fusion of two magics.)

Annika, 'Magic, you mean magic is real. How do you know so much.' I asked.

(I have the knowledge of all the past users of one of the halves of your brother's powers. The one from the other world.)

Annika, 'Wow, so your like my own personal history book.' I said.

(That is one way to look at it. But back to the subject. Your brother was given one of the halves here after an accident which destroyed 48% of his body which was later replaced with technological replacements. One of these replacements had something experimental in it which is unknown to me at this moment. The other half was given to him at the time of his travel to the other world, it also fused the technological appendages with a regenerative magic and his tissue was rebuilt around and with all the modern technology. This process coincided with his 'power fusion' the modern technology and magics combination resulted in a sort of technopathy and the complete control of his body. His powers are also quickly evolving.)

Annika, 'Wow, such explanation, many understanding.' I said.

(Ding)

The door opened revealing a large circular room with a domed off area in the center and a door at the end of the area.

I walked out of the elevator and walked up to the dome and peered through the tinted glass.

Inside the area was a golden inlayed door partially covered in black crystals.

(Master, that is the source of the voice.)

Annika, 'But... its a door.' I said bluntly.

(I believe that to be the entrance to the other world.)

Annika, 'Really, it does look fancy.' I said with a nod.

(Indeed)

Annika, 'It seems really empty. Why?' I asked.

(There seems to be lots of life in that room over there.)

Annika, 'Alright then. Lets go.' I said.

I walked over to the door and opened it a crack and slipped inside. Inside it was another door which read, subjects, and a hall to the side that bent around a corner.

I peered around the corner and saw a couple guys sitting at some monitors. I got a closer look at the monitor and saw several young boys and girls covered in the crystal having the crystals torn off of their bodies and dumped into a bin. The kids inside were screaming as the crystals were being torn off.

Annika, 'Turn on the Simula- whatever for a minute please.' I whispered.

(Acknowledged)

I called out Dusk and made small cuts on both of the men at the monitors.

They both fell to the ground writhing in pain.

I ran into the room which said, subjects, and started to attack all of the men who were doing the tearing.

After I had finished freeing all of the kids, I brought them all into the big room and was stopped as a giant beam of light burst through the ceiling tearing a hole in the dome, creating a blinding light.

TITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITIT

*Hoop Jewel leiked

Another cliffhanger. Really.

Summer breeeeeeaaaaaaak f yeah.*


	13. Chapter 13: To war pt3

*So this chap and the one before it are happening at the same time, for those who are wondering.

LadyAndromeda465: Yep, a pretty good one too.*

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHT

*Nathan's Pov*

I had just sent Annie down the hall with the new weapon and was continuing my march upwards.

Nathan, 'Come on author, why so many stairs.' I said breaking something.

B-n, 'Because, I felt like iiiiiit.' Called a voice from nowhere.

('What was that?' Said White.)

Nathan, 'I have no idea, maybe some otherworldly being calling out to us.' I said breaking something again.

I managed another story before I collapsed to the floor to regain my energy, when I heard a voice from somewhere down the hall call out.

I followed the voice and reached a metal door. I busted down the door and went inside, once inside I grabbed a nearby chair and grinned.

I followed the room around a corner and saw Isabel, Myke and Ethan chained to a wall covered in deep cuts and lashes.

Ethan, 'Oh, Nathan, where have you been. Thank fudge you found us.' He groaned out.

Isabel, 'Myke was beaten terribly, I think he might die if we don't get him help.' She said in desperation.

I cut all of their chains and sat them down and spread some regenerating nanobots into the air to help the healing process.

Ethan, 'They took Dianna somewhere below, we don't know where though.' He said.

Nathan, 'I'll deal with that soon, but you need medical attention first.' I stated.

I waited a few minutes for their wounds to heal mostly. And then helped them all up and started to continue our march upwards.

We had finally after ten more stories made it to the top.

I had everyone stay behind while I went on ahead.

I went a short way forward when I found an extremely large set of doors.

Nathan, 'Doors befitting a final boss.' I said.

I walked up to them and gave them a shove. They swung open slowly and revealed a dark room illuminated by candles set on the wall.

Inside the room was an altar set in the middle with several cloaked figures standing around it.

One of the cloaked figures removed his hood and revealed a face riddled with pitch black scars. And he spoke.

?, 'How dare you interrupt a sacrifice for our great god Yuriel. I Yuria, shall strike you down and ofeer your blood to our god.' He said.

I looked at the altar to see Dianna unconscious with blades inserted in her shoulders and thighs.

The man pulled out a gun and fired it at me several times but each one missed without me having to do anything.

Yuria, 'Great god Yuriel, give me power to smite this heathen and in return I offer my left ear!' He cried to the ceiling.

His body began to grow in size and his left ear disintegrated into the air. He turned to me and charged.

I stood my ground and gave him a good punch when he was withing reach. When I did this his body changed back and he fell to the ground coughing blood and died.

A voice echoed through the room and Yuria's body began to move again.

?, 'Ahahaha, its been so long since I've been in a mortal body before!' Boomed the voice coming from Yuria's body.

He stood up and looked at me.

?, 'Ah, but this body doesn't suit me well.' Said the voice coming from Yuria's body.

Yuria's body began to squish into a ball and reform into the body of a child.

?, 'Ah much better. Oh look, the boy who offered me my own servant for revelations. I mean he was sacrificing children, I may be evil, but I'm not heartless, see.' Said the new figure tearing the heart out of its chest and putting it back.

Nathan, 'Who are you? What are you?' I asked in horror.

?, 'Why don't you ask your dear friend Notch, he should know, considering he brought me here.' Said the figure.

('It can't be him, we sealed him with a billion soul lock, the only thing that could unlock that would be the mass genocide of an entire species.' Said White.)

?, 'Yep, that's right, I'm back and I'm powerful! My name is Yuriel, false god, fallen angel and murderous demon at your service.' Said the figure.

Nathan, 'So you're from the other world aren't you?' I asked.

Yuriel, 'If by other world you mean Minertia, then yes.' He answered.

('Don't trust it, he was also named The Cheating Gambler.' Said White.

Yuriel, 'Now that's not fun dear friend, no hints. Enough formalities, if you are going to get back to the other world, you're going to have to either defeat me or seal me. Both of which are near impossible.' Said the figure.

I instantly summoned Soul Ripper and leaped above him and fired Soul Cannon at the ground drilling a hole all the way down to the bottom floor.

jijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijij

*Hoop Jewel leiked.

Another cliffhanger, ha got eem.

But anyway, next part 'Dethroning a false god'* 


	14. Chapter 14: Birth of Golden Light

*Hey guys, so about the pollish thingymabbober half was one and half was the other, so I decided to do both in one, I immediately thought of a way to do it.*

I stood next to the hole I made whichever led all the way down to the bottom when I heard.

Annie, 'Nathan, help!' Came from the hole.

I immediately leaped down the hole and crashed into a big circular room with Annie and a bunch of kids huddled in a corner with Yuriel looming infront of them.

Nathan, 'Get away from them, now!' I yelled.

Yuria, 'But I just love children.' He said grabbing one nearby.

He took a bit out the the child's arm and dropped the child to the ground.

He chewed up the flesh and swallowed it.

Yuriel, 'Mmm, delicious and tender. The way I like it.' He said with a satisfied look.

I summoned Soul Ripper and charged him.

He just stepped the side every time I swung. He eventually made his way to Annika.

Yuriel, 'Hmm, this one doesn't seem to have any infections. Pure meat, I haven't had this in millenia.' He said examining Annie while restraining her.

He leaned in to bite her but I charged again in an attempt to stop him. He dodged and leaped to the other edge of the arena and took a chunk out of her neck and dropped her on the ground gasping for air.

Nathan, 'No... not another.' I said gasping for air.

Yuriel, 'Mm, that was the most delicious thing I have ever tasted. I'll save her for later.' He said licking his lips.

I sat there unable to move for what seemed lime forever.

(I have no family left... this monster took the last of my family... I'll kill him... I'll tear him to pieces and make him suffer... I ... I will destroy... everything.)

I took a step forward looked up at Yuriel with emptiness in my eyes.

Yuriel, 'Oh, did I hurt your sister, I'm sorry.' He said sarcastically.

I took another step towards him.

(Step 1 of 3 complete for system upgrade, initializing acquired upgrades.)

('Save your sister for us, honey.' Said the voice of my mother.)

('Protect her now. It's your responsibility now to protect the family.' Said the voice of my father.)

My eyes widened in awe and I felt the darkness consuming me moments ago die away and was replaced by the words of my parents.

(Activating "Wings of The Morning Sun".)

*Annika's POV.*

I lay slumped on the ground watching as my brother slowly stepped forward his eyes hooked onto the boy who had just taken a bite out of my neck.

His eyes then widened and he stood still. His eyes shut and a tear fell out of his eye.

Then two pillars of white fire erupted from his back which shaped into two pure white wings.

His eyes snapped open revealing two empty golden sockets. He turned to me and gave me a slight smile.

I then lost consciousness.

*Nathan's POV.*

I looked at Annie who soon went unconscious. I turned back my attention back to Yuriel who looked at me in horror and fear.

Yuriel, 'You can't be one of them, they all died thousands of years ago, I know I was there.' He said backing up against the wall.

I held Soul Ripper out in front of me and the orb on it started to glow brighter and brighter until the orb exploded in a blast of golden light.

The light died revealing my sword which had the the orb gone and replaced by a set of black wings and the empty space between the two blades was filled with an almost tangible golden light which covered the blade and grip.

I took a step back and pushed myself forward and found myself flying above the ground moving at an almost normal pace yet everyone seemed to be frozen in place.

I flew in Yuriel's direction and pierced his stomach with my blade and the golden light seemed to eat away at him and slowly turn him to dust.

Soon after all thar was left of him was a small bright green orb rolling around on the ground.

('You did it, you've reduced him to his weakest form. Unfortunately we don't know of anyway to destroy that orb, just seal it.' Said White.)

Nathan, 'Do you have any idea what that was, or what just happened?' I asked.

('Nope.' Said White bluntly.)

Nathan, 'Comforting.' I replied.

The golden light surrounding me started to die and I flew swiftly to where Annika was slumped down on the ground.

When I landed right next to her, the golden light leeched from me to her and the wound on her neck seemed to repair instantly leaving no evidence of anything being there before.

She opened her eyes and looked at me briefly before shooting up and squeezing me tight.

Annika, 'I was so scared.' She said starting to cry.

I ran my fingers through her hair while she sat there.

Then I heard someone calling out.

It was Myke, Isabel, Ethan and Dianna.

They all dropped down and ran up to us.

Nathan, 'Guys. This is my sister Annika.' I said patting her on the head.

I heard another set of feet dropping to the ground and I looked up to see Gren, Tyre and Cydr approaching.

Cydr, 'What are those!?' He said pointing to the set of wings protruding out of my back.

Nathan, 'I think they're wings.' I said standing up.

The wings then wrapped around me and tooke the form of a t-shirt.

Gyre, 'Handy. We got word that a major base just east of her just disappeared so we figured that it was time to head out here with all our people. And it looks like we chose right.' He said examining the surroundings

I walked over to the golden door which was covered in crystals and touched it.

The crystals disappeared and so did the door.

I looked at my wrist and saw both of the doors had reappeared.

Nathan, 'Everybody up above, I'm going to try something.' I commanded.

Once everyone was up to the surface I had found a nice flat spot in the town and held out my right hand and touched the door and a large golden circle appeared in the sky and started to grow immensely.

Once I was sure that everyone was back in the other world I looked up at the giant gate in the sky and was taken away.

I sat up straight and gathered my surroundings.

I checked my pocket and found Yuriel's soul orb still in it and stood up.

I was in the middle of the desert next to a cave with a purple shield closing it.

I walked up to the purple field and touched it and it dissolved.

AsdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdF

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

Well guys, thar she ends. Part three should be up within two weeks.* 


End file.
